A temperature control system for heating or cooling a vehicle seat by flowing temperature-controlled operating medium in the vehicle seat has been introduced. The conventional temperature control system of a vehicle seat cools or heats the operating medium using a thermoelectric module (heat pump) and urges the heated or cooled operating medium to flow in the vehicle seat so as to control temperature of the vehicle seat.
In the conventional temperature control system, the heat absorption part and the heat radiation part of the thermoelectric module are disposed within an air duct, so it is difficult and limited to optimize the heating and cooling efficiency and to integrate the system.
Further, since in the conventional temperature control system of a vehicle seat sucked air (operating medium) is sent to heat exchangers after being diverged into the heat absorption part and the heat radiation part and heat transfer areas of the heat exchangers of the heat absorption part and the heat radiation part are equal to one another, the cooling and heating performances are deteriorated. In order to overcome the problem of deterioration of the cooling and heating performances, capacities of the blower and the thermoelectric module should be increased, and this increases electric power consumption and thereby electric efficiency is deteriorated.
Further, since in the conventional temperature control system of a vehicle seat air is indirectly distributed by a blower which is installed at a center of an air duct passing by a seat cushion and a seat back, length of the air passage for supplying air to the seat cushion and the seat back becomes longer so that cooling and heating efficiencies are deteriorated.
Still further, since in the conventional temperature control system of a vehicle seat a heat absorption part and a heat radiation part are separated within an air duct, condensed water which is generated around a heat exchanger after cooling operation is stopped may be accumulated within the air duct, and the accumulated condensed water may cause stench.